csifandomcom-20200225-history
Tell-Tale Hearts
Tell-Tale Hearts is the second episode in season twelve of . Synopsis As the CSI's investigate a massacre in a sustainable living community, three people admit to committing the murders. Plot The Chambliss family is found murdered in their home. There is a lot of blood. Catherine and D.B. follow a blood trial to the house of a man, John Lee, who had been obsessed with the Chambliss' eight-year-old daughter, Fiona. He confesses to the murders. However, a woman named Leslie Gitig says she did it. She says to Ecklie and Brass that she and Calvin Chambliss were having an affair. He eventually stopped seeing her. She says how she killed each member of the Chambliss family. The team retrieves a gun found in a water pond at a golf course. The bullet they find does not match a bullet at the crime scene. Catherine and Russell show Leslie's picture to John, and he says she drives a Three Series Red BMW and would park outside the house and sit there. He says she's an awful woman. Sanders, Morgan, and Sara find drugs in a fake electric panel in Fiona's bedroom. They find prints on the cash and drugs that has a match to Lonny Gallows, who has been arrested for drug possession. They go arrest Lonny, but his father, Maurice Gallows, says he killed the Chambliss family himself. He says to Brass and Nick at the Lab that his son had gotten clean in rehab, and he tried to keep him clean by putting him on his construction crew, building greenhouses in the Chambliss's neighborhood. He met Cal and got him interested in drugs again. Brass then reports that due to Mr. Gallows's confession, Leslie is out of jail and John Lee is out on bail. Russell says that the three confessions were all the same. Each of those people had motive to do harm to someone in the Chambliss family. Maurice hated Cal for getting his son into drugs again. Leslie hated Susan Chambliss for taking Cal away from her. John wanted Fiona. Catherine then finds out that John had repaired Leslie's car after a car accident. The driver of the truck she hit turns to be Maurice Gallow's truck. Nick saw some $1,000 worth of damage to Gallows' truck. Nick takes the truck while Catherine and Sanders look at Leslie's car, and Greg sees left-side damage to it. They hear gunshots. They see Leslie Giting has been shot twice. Catherine finds John. He tells her that Leslie made him go there that night. She said that John could have Fiona, but she did not tell John that they had to kill her. John heard the screaming start, he heard the shooting, and it was so loud and there was so much blood. John says that Leslie said that Fiona had to die. She gave John her gun. John just couldn't do it. Leslie took her gun and shot Fiona in the head. John then came back and redressed her and tucked in her bed. John then shoots himself. The team finds the real knife and gun at Leslie's place. Maurice then says he did everything he could to get Lonny to stay out of drugs and it was working. Then, he met Cal, and Maurice was losing Lonny again. Leslie swore to Maurice that Cal would be the only one to die. But in a fit of rage, she stabbed the grandmother. She looked at him and asked what he was waiting for. Maurice felt that once entered the house, he had no choice but to kill Cal to save his son from a life of drugs. Leslie then stabbed Susan with a knife before pushing her into the shower and killing her with the towel bar. John then went for Fiona. Leslie then shot Fiona when John couldn't do it. He watched it happen in crying protest. Cast Main Cast * Ted Danson as D.B. Russell * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * David Berman as David Phillips * Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie * Joseph Patrick Kelly as Officer Metcalf * Larry M. Mitchell as Officer Mitchell * James Harvey Ward as John Lee * Amy Davidson as Leslie Gitig * Monique Gabriela Curnen as Xiomara Garcia * Chris Mulkey as Maurice Gallows * Jaime Gomez as Officer Andy Cantelvo * Brooke Butler as Alison * Kyla Kenedy as Fiona Chambliss * David Petruzzi as Lonny Gallows * Sara Holden as Susan Chambliss Episode Title *The title of the episode comes from an Edgar Allen Poe short story entitled " ". See Also Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/Season 12 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 12 Episodes